Going Home, School, Love
by VampireFeatherz.xxx
Summary: My first fanfiction! Please R&R. About Max and the flock going back to her family and going to school and stuff. FAAAAAAXXX. and NIGGY.
1. Going Home

Max POV

'We're going home, guys,' I announced one evening over barbecued chicken. See? Now we're more civilised. CHICKEN, instead of say, desert rat.

'Home? You mean like, back to your mom?' asked Nudge.

I nodded, happily. The Voice had told me yesterday that we had done a good job on saving the world and I decided to give ourselves a holiday.

Over the past six months me and the flock had been flying around America, reducing the effects of global warming. We had done lots of stuff, so I won't bore you with the details.

'YAAAYYY!!!'  
'FINALLY!'  
'YIPPEEE!'  
The flock yelled in delight. Except, of course, Fang. But even he allowed himself a smile.

'When are we going, Max?' Angel asked me, a perfect smile on her adorable face.

'Tomorrow,' I grinned at her.

'Max, are we there yet because I'm starting to get really hungry and you know if you get hungry then eat too quickly you can get stomach aches but that's never happened to us before so I was just wondering if -' Gazzy clamped his hand over Nudge, the motormouth.

'Yes Nudge. We ARE here but we're just flying around for no reason' I told her. *sarcasm intended*

I sighed. We were flying to my mom's house, in Arizona. I couldn't wait to see her or my blood sister Ella. I looked at my flock: Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Total and... Fang.

Fang, I had kissed him on the beach once and he had kissed me twice, in a cave and on the dock. Even though nothing had happened between us in the past six months, I had lots of mixed feelings for him.

I loved him, but I loved all my flock. It was just the way he would always be there, the way his soft black hair fell over one of his gorgeous deep eyes, the way his smile lit up my world...

_Don't worry Max, he loves you too. _Angel told me in my mind.

_Angel! Get out of my head!_

_Sorry._

Argh, it could get annoying having a six-year old mind reader.


	2. Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride, *sob*.**

**PLEASE R&R(:**

Fang POV

I saw Max's face frown, and Angel smiled. My mouth twitched, Angel must be in her head.

I looked at Max, her gorgeous blonde hair flying alongside her in the wind. She was beautiful, but she didn't love me. I had to get over the stupid crush I had on her. Hadn't I been hurt and rejected enough, all those times she had flown away from me after I kissed her?

Ahh, those times I kissed her. They were probably the best times of my life.

I heard a snicker and saw Angel holding back a laugh.

_ANGEL!_

_Sorry, it's really cute._

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'Look, we're here guys!' Max's sweet voice rang out. I glanced downwards, and made out the cute cottage of Max's mom, Dr. Martinez.

The younger ones of the flock yelled and swooped down, grins on their faces. Max held back and turned to look at me. She smiled, and my day grew brighter. I know I sound stupid, but it's true.

'Come on,' she said, and flew down to her mother.

No Ones POV

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Angel heard Fang's scream in his mind, and grinned. He and Max were so in love, it was adorable. If only she could somehow get them together...

She smiled evilly, Nudge would help her. And Ella. Angel grinned happily, she was so excited to see Ella again.

As Max cried out that they were here, she shot towards the cute little cottage on the edge of the woods, laughing.

Ella was on the porch, waving to them. Angel put on another burst of speed and smashed into Ella, giving her a big hug. Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy followed her demonstration, also hugging Dr. Martinez who had come out to greet them.

Max POV

What was with Fang? When I had smiled at him, his eyes brightened. His eyes BRIGHTENED. Maybe he's on drugs.

Anyway, I would think about him later. I wanted to see my mom!!

I gave her and Ella big hugs, the happiest I'd been for a long time.

Except for Fang. He was like a thorn in my side which kept digging in whenever I smiled.

My mom looked at us.

'Wow, you guys have grown. A lot.' Noooo, really? It's only been about a year? We've GROWN? Are you SURE?

Angel giggled, listening to my thoughts.

I grinned at my mom, 'yeah.'

'But, where are you all going to sleep?' she asked us. I guessed it was redundant.

'What do you mean?' asked Nudge, panicky.

'There's mine and Ella's room, and then two spare rooms. I guess Nudge and Angel can share with Ella, her room's big. Then the four of you will have to work it out.'

I glanced at Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. They wouldn't all fit in one room. One of them would have to come with me.

_Max. Gazzy really wants to be with Iggy..._

'Gazzy, you're the youngest. Who do you want to be with?' I asked him in a very leadershippy way.

'Uh... Iggy.' He said, embarrassed.

'Hmm. Okay then, you and Fang can share a room then,' my mom said, not looking too happy.

Wow. This is going to be awkward. Me and Fang. Sharing a room. I might just hyperventilate.

**PLEASE REVIEWWW. Critisism welcomee.**

**Sorry so short, more reviews longer chapters.**

**and sorry if it sucks. FIRST FANFICTION.**


	3. House & morning

**I don't own MR. sniff. **

**Pleasee read&reviewww(:**

**thaanks :D**

Ella POV.

Max is SO lucky! She gets to share a room with Fang. He is gorgeous, but what am I thinking? I can't take him from my SISTER. That would be so WRONG.

At least I get Angel and Nudge. It's going to be so GREAT!!!

Max POV

My mom showed us our rooms. They were all upstairs. There was a long corridor with rooms either side. The first on the left was Ella's, a pretty pale purple room which Nudge and Angel would sleep in. Opposite on the right was my mom's room, a gorgeous blue room that was actually tidy.

Next on the left was a white room, the one Iggy and Gazzy would share. My mom thought this was best for Iggy. I swear, she's the best mom EVER.

And opposite their room was a big dark purple room. Fang seemed so pleased, the colour was so him next to black. I didn't care about the colour, only that we actually had SOMEWHERE to sleep for once.

I walked in, and then stopped. A huge bed took up most of the space. ONE bed.

'Sorry guys, I don't have any more single beds,' my mom told us.

WHAT?

'That's okay, Dr. Martinez. We can sleep on either end,' said Fang.

Wait, Fang's AGREEING TO THIS? NOOO!!! This is going to be so awkward.

My mom walked out. I sighed; at least it was better than a bus shelter.

Marginally.

I opened my eyes the next morning to find Fang staring right back at me. We were speechless for a few seconds, and then we both broke away, embarrassed.

'What's it like?' Fang asked, suddenly.

'What?'

'What's it like, knowing who your mom and dad is?' He sighed.

'Fantastic,' I replied automatically. 'Uh.. For me at least,' I added, thinking of Iggy.

He grunted and swung out of bed, shirtless and with only boxers on.

I tried not to stare, honestly. But when a gorgeous guy is half naked in your bedroom, it's difficult to resist the urge.

I sound like an old eighties song.

Fang POV

I don't know WHY I asked her about her parents. I've given up finding mine. The flock's my family, whether they like it or not.

And even if Max doesn't love me.

But I did see her eyes run down my body as I got out of bed, before meeting mine again. _But that doesn't mean anything, Fang_, I reminded myself. I didn't want to be hurt by her any more.

Especially since the whole Brigid thing. I will admit, I was only getting close to her to make Max jealous. It kinda backfired though, and Max didn't speak to me for weeks.

Max looked beautiful, even lying with her hair tousled and her pyjamas scruffy. _NO, FANG._

I'll just have to get over her.

_Yeah, right._

AAAANNGGEELLLLL!!!

**REVIEEWWW!!! **

**love all of you who did. [in the non-sick way, of course(; ]**


	4. SwimsuitShopping

**I don't own MR, JP does. Die. Haha. Jokes.**

**Please R&R(:**

Nudge POV

Ella had to go to school this morning, so me and Angel got up with her. Over breakfast, we discussed Max and Fang.

'We HAVE to get them together,' Angel said. 'They're in love.'

'Yeah, and if we do they'll be so happy and then I'll be happy and everyone will be happy so I think it's an excellent idea but we need a plan,' I told them. I don't MEAN to talk so much; it's just that I have lots of ideas.

'Yeah, how ARE we going to do it?' Ella asked, making toast in a subdued way.

'Hmmm. Well, they both love each other, they just don't realise it.' Angel said, a frown on her face.

'OOOH! I KNOW!' I said. Well, I yelled, actually. 'We can make them both jealous by getting someone to like, ask Max out and then Fang will realise that he loves her and if Max sees Fang with another girl she'll be jealous too!'

'Yeah, that might work,' Angel said. 'That might convince them that they love each other.'

'Yeah... I guess,' Ella said. She seemed a bit sad this morning.

But before I could think about it, Fang came down the stairs, his face puzzled.

Angel POV

'Hey, Fang,' Ella said, smiling.

SMILING? She was upset only a few seconds ago.

'Hi,' he said, not looking up.

They were both acting so strangely, and they both had their mind blocks up.

Max came down the stairs, happy, but also puzzled. What had happened? I quickly read her mind before she could remember to block me out. I hate it when people do that - block their minds, that is.

_Why is he always so vague? I don't know how to feel any more. I just wish – ANGEL!_

Max was scowling at me, but her eyes were still bright so I knew she wasn't really mad. I also knew she was thinking about Fang. What was he thinking? Arrgh, his mind was blocked. How could I read his mind?...

'I'm uhh... Going to the bathroom,' I said, thinking of an excuse to pretend I was leaving the room.

'Okay, Angel sweetie,' Max said, the fact I had intruded her already forgotten. I walked out the room, almost tripping over Total - who was still following Akila around, he refused to get over her.

I walked out the room, and then waited outside the door. Thankfully, all the mind blocks dissolved.

I concentrated on Fang.

_She's beautiful. NO, FANG, YOU CAN'T KEEP THINKING ABOUT HER. If only she loved me, then everything would be fine...But SHE DOESN'T. Life's too complicated._

_Aww, Fang, she does love you._

I couldn't help it.

'ANGEL!' Fang yelled, so that everyone knew I was listening to their thoughts.

_Sorry, sorry. _

I replied to his head, instead of saying it out loud.

Mind blocks went up again. Hmmphh. Can't a mutant flying kid read some minds every now and again?

Max POV.

Fang. What was I going to do about him?

'MAX! Today we're going swimming,' Angel announced, Nudge flanking her.

I couldn't just stop thinking about him. I couldn't.

'Max...?' Angel pressed.

'Uh, sure. Whatever,' I mumbled, my mind on Fang. I would have to just try and fall in love with some other guy. Perfect plan.

'YIPPEEEE!!!' Angel and Nudge shrieked and raced down the stairs.

Wait, what?

Gazzy POV.

'She said yes!' Nudge told me and Iggy, Angel grinning beside her.

'Wow. I never thought she would actually agree,' I said, impressed.

'Yeah, well. She seemed kinda vague,' Angel said.

'Uh, guys. We don't have swimsuits,' Fang's deep voice found a fault in our awesome swimming plan.

'Mmm hmm,' Iggy agreed. His mind was on Nudge, obviously. I was the only one he had shared that secret with. And maybe Angel, without anyone knowing.

'Whatever,' Angel said, as if she had already thought this through. 'Me and Nudge can go and buy stuff for everyone.'

Max POV.

What? I entered the dining room only to hear this announcement.

'YEAHH!!' Nudge squealed. Ouch.

Fang's face was one of sheer terror, probably a mirror of my own, as Angel and Nudge waltzed out the room.

'Oh, crap,' he said.

Understatement of the century.

Iggy and Gazzy ran out the back door, probably to make some new kind of bomb. Or to cause destruction in some important place. Like my bedroom.

Me and Fang were alone in the dining room, still staring after the girls.

'Well, this is gonna be fun,' I said, sitting on the couch.

'Yeah. Definitely,' he replied, because he's so good with words.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them, Fang was sitting next to me on the couch, his black eyes absorbed in my own. I tore away, ashamed.

What was he DOING? What was I doing? GET OVER HIM. He just throws himself at every girl that comes by. The minute we start school, he's going to be plastered over some girl with red hair. You're going to be crushed if you don't stop thinking about him.

Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

Total POV.

I went with Angel and Nudge to go shopping. I can actually FLY now, and almost keep up with them. One day, I'm going to be the most famous dog in the world, one who can talk AND fly. Then Akila will love me.

We went into a swimming costume shop, one with no-faced-people outside **[mannequins]**, modelling the clothes.

I sighed. Nudge and Angel were practically frothing at the mouth, they were so excited.

'OMG! This is PERFECT for Gazzy!' Angel yelled after about three minutes. She was holding up camouflage swimming shorts.

'YEAH!! And this is so Iggy,' said Nudge, showing Angel a pair of white bord shorts with _Ripcurl_ down the side. I grunted, letting them know I wasn't too impressed. Angel had forbidden me to talk in public, even if we could blame it on Gazzy.

'Oh, whatever Total. Do you think these would suit Fang?' Black, with flames up the side. I grunted again, telling her they were alright. She grinned down at me. 'I'm picking Max's.'

Oooh. I wandered around the store with my 'guide dog' cover. Of course, most people would realise there wasn't a blind person around, so the costume wasn't exactly complete, but everyone seemed to ignore me. I looked at the swimsuits, until I found the perfect for Max. I don't know why I had to do that, I just wanted to help Angel, I guess.

_ANGEL! Come here, I found a great one for Max_

I hoped she would be listening. Sure enough, she soon came over to me, scanning the shelves. She giggled as she saw the one I had in mind. Nudge came over too, and they laughed together.

I smiled, I knew about the whole Max & Fang stuff.

Fang owed me for finding that swimsuit. Big time.

**Sooo, do you like it? **

**I will continue more, if you doo.**

**LET ME KNOW(:**

**please revieeeewww**


	5. Before swimmiingg

Max POV.

'MAX! GUYS! We're HOME!' I heard Nudge yell as I lay on my side of the bed, dozing. Wearily, I sat up, finding Fang sitting next to me.

'Oh, hi, what are you doing here?' I asked, only half-conscious.

'My room...' He looked at me as if I were mad. I tried to put a face that said: "Me? Crazy? Nooo" before getting up and heading for the door.

'Max. Wait,' Fang got off the bed and stared into my eyes.

_Keep breathing, in out, in out _I reminded myself.

'What?' I asked warily. He looked away, embarrassed.

'Never mind,' he said, and suddenly found interest in a book on the table.

I shrugged, as if didn't find it strange behaviour, and went downstairs. All the way, the same thought was going through my head. What was Fang going to tell me? What could have made him so embarrassed? I knew what Angel would say.

I entered the living room: time to see my fate. I wonder what they picked for me... Actually, I don't want to know.

Angel grinned at me, looking devilish instead of sweet.

Gazzy and Iggy were heading out the room, their clothes in their hands.

'Here you go Max,' Nudge said, handing me a plastic bag. I didn't want to see it.

'Bring this to Fang,' Angel told me and gave me a piece of black material.

I headed back upstairs and found Fang lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Here's your swimming costume,' I said, and threw it at him. He caught it and went into the bathroom, not daring to look me in the eye.

I pulled off my pants and without looking at the material, put the lower half of my bikini on. I shrugged off my shirt and bra, throwing them on to the bed before slipping on the top half. I was fiddling with the knot when Fang came out of the bathroom. His cool hands replaced mine, and tied a bow in exactly the right place.

I turned to face him. 'Thanks,' I said.

He grinned and studied me, his eyes lingering on my top half. 'Nice,' he said.

I stared at myself in the mirror. A two piece white bikini with barely any material lay on my body. I looked alright, I guess. I also saw Fang staring at my boobs from the view in the mirror. Disturbing.

I began to walk out the room, when suddenly Fang grabbed me from behind.

'Fang...' I started but was cut off by Fangs lips, gentle but probing. His tongue traced my lips before sliding into my mouth. Hell, I loved him.

Fang gently parted from me. 'Max, I-' Fang began but I shoved my lips on to his, and he kissed me back. Wait, what was I doing? I broke away, staring at him.

'I can't do this,' I told him and began to walk away.

'No Max. You can't keep doing this to me,' I could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

I couldn't leave him.

I turned and tackled him on to the bed, kissing him frantically. He replied and only after five minutes of making out, I broke off. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

'You didn't go,' he said. No freaking duh.

'I couldn't,' I told him, truthfully and grinned back. He was startled by this comment, and it showed clearly on his face, mixed with pleasure. I slid off him, and we walked, hand in hand, down to the local pool across the road.


End file.
